This project develops, analyses, and tests neural network models of decision-making, perceptual choice, memory recall, and attention, focusing on the relationship of conflict detection to control. The concepts of conflict and control will be operationalized in these models, and then numerical simulations and analytical methods of dynamical systems theory will be used to study the models, predict their behavior, and delineate parameter ranges that best correspond to empirical data. Such models formalize and sharpen the major Center hypotheses, complementing the experimental work of Projects 1-6. Success in this effort will lead to a more precise understanding of the mechanisms that govern the allocation of cognitive control, and their neural implementation.